


Jealousy is a bad thing

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [34]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After DoFP, Erik can't help but check on Charles. He doesn't like much his relationship with Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is a bad thing

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2014.  
> Prompt by googlemaiden.

They seemed so close. How dared he ! They were supposed to be the bookends of the same soul. This furry monster was never part of the equation. Sometimes, he amused himself with Logan's metal skeleton. It was funny to see him suddenly punch a tree or stumble in the stairs. Hidden behind bushes, Erik observed his old friend Charles Xavier. His last words, years ago, had been too final, and Erik would find a way to come back in Xavier's life.

He was about to walk away when someone seized his arm and turned him around. Shit !

"What are you doing here ?" a very angry professor said, looking up at him from his wheelchair – was his hair less lush ?

As a reflex, Erik touched his helmet. It was still here. "How did you know ?"

"Logan was never that clumsy, idiot. Why him ? I'm the one you should hate."

Just the mention of the word 'hate' made him shiver. "Never !" He looked at his feet. "I could never hate you."

Charles sighed and manoeuvered his wheelchair to turn around. "Stop hiding in the bushes and come in."

Erik followed him, hopeful. Maybe they could become again the close friends they had been.

But it would never be not funny to annoy Logan.


End file.
